Kingumaikī
by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner
Summary: He became something they thought they never needed. Adorable stories about how Michelangelo was born into a family that realizes, maybe baby boys aren't THAT bad? Includes super cute baby Mikey, our adorkable Leo, Raphie the great big fluff ball, and Donnie the cute shy guy.
1. A Bolt From the Blue

Kingumaikī by **The Creepy-Psycho-Loner**

 **Disclaimer:** Own nothing TMNT related.

* * *

She had sworn that her second pregnancy would be her last. She swore it! So when the test came back positive, she almost strangled her husband to death. But oh wait she loved him, right? AS IF!

Tang Shen glared over her shoulder with her sharp blue eyes at her sheepish husband and confused three sons. She turned back around to angrily finish up the remaining bit of dishes she was washing. She was furious because she already had a full house and another baby was just ugh! But, she reasoned, her husband wasn't entirely to blame. Obviously you can't tango without two dancers but still it felt better to blame.

Pulling her back-length dark brown hair into a low bun, she stacked a few plates to the side along with an array of silverware and wooden chopsticks.

"Leonardo," she called to file, "Set the table up for dinner."

Leonardo stood quickly. He sported a blue kosode and white hakama. He was also barefoot, as it was a house rule. He had long hair like his mother except it was black with long messy bangs. His eyes were azure and almond shaped yet always held an authoritative glint in them. He could be very serious most of the time and tended to overwork himself. He was the technical oldest at sixteen years old. "Hai mother."

As Leo proceeded to set the dishes and utensils, Tang Shen looked to her technical second oldest son Raphael. He was born ten minutes behind Leonardo (who loved to tease him about it). He had on his black kosode and red hakama. His hair was dyed Auburn and he had thick spiky bangs. His hair was short but he almost always kept it in a high, side ponytail. His eyes were green (like his great grandfather). Raphael was the more muscle toned of the two yet he lacked focus that would make his fighting very powerful.

"Raphael, bring the food to the dining table."

Raphael stood and did a quick bow. "Hai."

And finally Tang Shen turned to her (currently) youngest son, Donatello. Donatello was 10 years old. He had a big bush of messy brown hair and a pair of matching eyes. He wore a purple, sleeveless kimono. He was timid at times and very quiet but was sweet, intelligent, and had the most adorable lisp. He often isolated himself and it was hard at times to pry him out of his bedroom.

"Donatello, please set up the tatami mats."

"Hai mother."

Tang Shen watched her three sons go to work with a longing in her blue eyes. She lovingly met her husband's same pride, taking in the happiness behind his brown almond eyes. Hamato Yoshi... Leader of the Hamato clan line. They shared an embrace. She was a bit short, coming up to only his chest. Maybe it wouldn't be oh so hectic with a fourth child in the family?

"Ready to break the news?" he said, his voice rumbling deeply in his chest.

"No time like the present," she responded with a grin.

Both parents walked into the set room, their children sat cross legged around the table. The parents both sat and joined and the family. Hamato Yoshi did a quick prayer and the family dug into their very satisfying meal of rice, dumpling, vegetables and curry chicken. Tea, cold and hot, sat in blue and red pots respectively. A slender vase of Sakura flowers sat dead center.

Leonardo shared a look with his brothers. When they were required to wear their Japanese clothing, it meant something big was to be announced. When Leonardo and Raphael were four, their family moved to New York City due to reasons still unknown to the boys. They didn't lose their Japanese heritage, however Tang Shen and Yoshi did not require them to follow most of the customs they did back in Japan. So, usually for dinner they wore American street clothes or just pajamas. Leonardo was curious; what exactly did their parents want to disclose with them?

Raphael shared his twins' exact pondering. He could remember only a few dinners like today, however the announcements were always different. He remembered the dinner when they were announced to move countries, the dinner they were announced to move from Queens to Manhattan, the dinner of their father's promotion, and the dinner that their mother announced she was pregnant with Donatello. Raph really couldn't guess but he hoped it wasn't another move. He made quite a few lifetime friends.

Donatello didn't want to move either! He was the star player in chess club and he, too, made quite a few friends. He liked his school, his teachers, and his peers. Donatello was born in America so he hasn't actually been to Japan and only knows of it through books and his parents. They only made him wear his kimono during important family gatherings yet he didn't wear it to dinner with his nuclear family.

Yoshi cleared his throat, calling attention to the family. "I know you boys are wondering why we have called upon this type of dinner today. You're mother and I have some big news to announce with the family." He gestured for his wife to continue.

"This will change the family for a lifetime. Keep in mind that it will be challenging, especially for Donatello. It should not be new for you, Leonardo and Raphael."

The three boys were still very confused and did not attempt to hide it. "I am pregnant."

A collection of gasps and whispers filled the room. Wide eyes looked to Tang Shen as they continued their gossip and shock. Donatello didn't know how to react. Should he be happy or angry? He was happy because his mother was... But he was also angry at his parents because he didn't want to have a little brother or sister! Still bewildered, Donatello opted to stay silent as he poked the remaining of his food.

Leonardo and Raphael weren't excited either, just shocked. They really didn't want another sibling. Babies were loud, obnoxious, annoying, messy, you name it! But out of respect and love for their parents they bowed. "Congratulations."

Yoshi knew the days ahead would be long and the years would be exhausting but... Maybe he did want another child. He and his wife hoped to have a daughter this time. He looked over to Tang Shen who beamed. Yeah, everything will be alright.

The months flew by and Tang Shen grew bigger and bigger. She of course had mood swings and food cravings and odd behavior but she was almost always smiling, making the house seem brighter. The boys would never admit it but they were starting to catch baby fever as well! Raphael never missed a beat with helping his mother run errands. Leonardo helped with decorating the baby's room. Donatello helped his father make tea and small meals for his mother and he often gave his mother small gifts that he hand made, which made her feel very special. Even the boys' friends were helping Tang Shen. April O'Neal was the most excited. She had natural red hair and blue eyes with a dusting of freckles. She had large bangs and wore a yellow headband with a low ponytail. She usually brought over many homemade desserts. Tang Shen was sure that she would explode soon, and not from the baby!

Casey Jones helped a lot with the day to day housing malfunctions. Him and his father, who was a carpenter, fixed the doors (when Raphael got in his moods) and the floors (when Donatello spilled something) and the windows (when Leonardo's katana training went a little too clumsily). They usually did their services for half the normal price since the Hamato family helped them a long time ago. Sometimes they even did it for free! This helped Tang Shen and Yoshi a lot by relieving some of the stress of spending a lot of money. Still, it made them wonder how much money it will take to raise FOUR children. Four BOYS (They all found out the baby's gender at 6 months, much to the parent's dismay).

By now, Tang Shen was 9 months and a few weeks and due at any minute. The household was waiting each day patiently. The boys asked their mother if she was ok more frequently. Yoshi found himself being awoken by his wife's nightmares more frequently. Tang Shen craved April's peanut butter cookies more frequently.

Then...

"Uh Yoshi... I think I'm in labor!"

That was the phrase that raised all hectics in the house. Everything whizzed by like a tornado and soon a pained Tang Shen was rushed out by a panicky Yoshi Hamato.

"Leonardo is in charge!"

Soon, minutes turned into hours. And 2:30 pm turned into 11 pm.

Leonardo was startled awake by the buzzing of his cell phone and almost fell off the couch. He hadn't realized he fell asleep. Groggily he picked it up from the end table and answered.

"Mm... Hello?"

"Leonardo? Wake up and get your brothers here!"

Finally. The day everyone has been anticipating for the past 9, almost 10, months. Leonardo found Raphael holding Donatello, both asleep. Donatello appeared to had been crying but Leonardo decided to ask later. He carefully shook Raphael awake.

"Hnh? What?"

"Our baby brother."

Raphael's eyes went wide and he shook Donatello awake.

"C'mon shrimp roll, you're a big bro now!"

Donatello was unimpressed and the twins laughed heartily. After getting dressed, the boys made it to the hospital (thanks to Leonardo's license).

"Boys! Come." The three sons followed their father to their mother's hospital room. There they saw a few relatives (their Waizu Sobo Izuku*, Ojisan Izuku*, and Waizu Sofu Hamato*) and their mother holding their newest edition.

Their ojisan is the only one to learn english but their sobo and sofu did not (they can understand a lot of it however). Sobo Izuku and Sofu Hamato live in Japan but had been spending the last few weeks in America in waiting for the baby. Their ojisan was already in America as a Japanese translator. The boys bowed in respect.

"Boys! Long time no see. Hope all is well. Your brother here is a cutie pie!" he said, bowing back. "Let me hold him Tangie." Promptly he was hit in the head by sofu Hamato.

"Fūru! Kodomo no ryōshin wa kare o hoji suru yori mo, sore wa hoka no mae ni shukufuku o okonawanakereba narimasen." **(F** **ool! The blessing must be made before any one other than the child's parents touch them.)**

"Oh yeah? What about doctors?"

"Fūru." **(Fool.)**

Yoshi shook his head. "May we begin?"

Everyone made a circle around the baby and mother. Waizu Sobo began the prayer-like song.

 **Watashitachi no subete no tame no aratana otokonoko!**

 **Kare wa kōun ni narimasu!**

 **Kōfuku, heiwa, soshite akachan o shukufuku wa shizukesa no kanzen'na seimei o motte imasu.**

 **Akachan no tsuyo-sa de subete o shukufuku!**

 **Yorokobi no akachan ni subete o shukufuku!**

 _(A new boy for all of us!_

 _He will be lucky!_

 _Happiness, peace, and bless the baby has a full life of tranquility._

 _Bless all in the strength of the baby!_

 _Bless all the baby of joy!)_

After the prayer, Tang Shen gave the baby to Leonardo to hold since Raphael and Donatello refused. Leonardo finally got a look of the baby. He had brown hair and light freckles on his face. When the baby woke up and glared at Leonardo for interrupting his sleep, he saw the baby had light blue eyes. He was a chubby baby and when he yawned, you could see his cute little dimples.

"What's his name?" Donatello asked timidly.

Tang Shen smiled sleepily. "Michelangelo."

* * *

*Waizu Sobo Izuku- Wise Grandmother Izuku (Tang Shen's mother)

*Waizu Sofu Hamato- Wise Grandfather Hamato (Yoshi's Father)

*Ojisan Izuku- Uncle Izuku (Tang Shen's Brother)


	2. Akachan o naki

Kingumaikī by **The Creepy-Psycho-Loner**

 **Disclaimer:** Own nothing TMNT related.

Michelangelo, or Mikey as his big brothers liked to call him, cried a lot in the past weeks of being born. He was already around the corner of being one month old and quickly rounding for two. His light brown hair got darker and his big blue eyes only worked in his favor. Tang Shen was concerned that he'd be overly spoiled. Her sons were already princes in their own right, but Mikey was practically a KING. The boys' friends, especially April, took a special liking to him. Mikey loved being picked up and held and everyone was more than happy to accommodate themselves to him.

However, right now, it seemed as if being held wouldn't work on Mikey. Tang Shen held the poor crying bundle in her arms, rocking him up and down and to and fro. He was getting fussier as the days continued, and he was particularly fussy at bedtime. Mikey continued his relentless crying and the dark circles under Tang Shen's eyes showed that the nights were getting longer and she silently prayed an escape.

"Michelangelo, please. Mommy wants to go to sleep."

Mikey didn't care and Tang Shen sighed. She was slightly startled when a hand grabbed her shoulder but relaxed when it was only Yoshi. His eyes were tired as well and he smiled gently at his wife, a cross of 'Im sorry' and empathy.

"What is wrong my child?" he asked Mikey, grabbing his little hands with his thumb and forefinger. He began to hum softly and Mikey visibly calmed but still whined.

"Amai akanbō, go enryo kudasai _(Oh sweet child, please refrain)_ ," Mikey let out the last of his crying until only his past tears were still evident. No new ones; Tang Shen smiled.

"Itami no anata no ōgoe de sakebi _(Your loud cries of pain)_." Mikey only hiccupped.

"Watashitachiha wasurete wa nan, ame no ato taiyō ga futatabi dete kimasu _(What we forget, after rain, The sun comes out again)_."

Mikey's cries ceased altogether before he yawned and closed his sore red eyes. Tang Shen rocked him a few more minutes as Yoshi hummed the lullaby. Once it was sure Mikey was asleep, she put him in his small crib.

Tang Shen and Yoshi sighed and shared a silent kiss, Yoshi's promise to put Mikey to bed every night from now on.

* * *

The sun rose with a steady calmness and Leonardo, Leo, rose with it as well. He stretched in his bed and glanced at his clock. 7 AM. Raphael, Raph, snored in the bed next to his (he had to leave his room for the baby. He had an option of bunking with Donatello, Donnie, but "I ain't sharing a room with a messy lil snot nose brat" and so his choice was either the loud baby or his silent but annoying twin). Leo smiled at the memory.

The alarm for school wouldn't ring until about another fifteen minutes but Leo still got out of bed to start his morning routine. After showering and getting dressed, he heard small whimpering coming from his baby brother's room. Instinctively he went to go check on Mikey and saw him squirming in his crib. Leo picked him up and Mikey looked up at him with confusion and then with recognition.

"What's wrong Mikey?" Leo soothed, rocking the baby. Mikey simply looked up at him until his stomach growled and he began to whimper yet again.

Tang Shen had taught Leo how to make baby bottles; how to make them the right temperature and to mix it in evenly. So that's what Leo did to make his hungry baby brother's bottle. Mikey hungrily drank the Milk, remnants dribbling down his chin and onto his ducky bib. Leo's own stomach growled but he was much happier with feeding Mikey first.

Tang Shen didn't get panicked when she woke up and found Mikey missing from his crib. The first ever time, of course she did. Now? She was surprised to see him in his crib. She went into the kitchen and sure enough the baby in question was neatly secure under his big brothers arms, eating happily away at a bottle. Tang Shen smiled at Leo, who gave her a surprised and sheepish look. Tang Shen began cooking breakfast for her sons and husband.

Donnie woke up from not only his alarm but from the smell of bacon. He rushed out of bed a little too eagerly, and paid the price by stepping on the plug of the radio he was tinkering. Donnie hissed in pain. No wonder why Raph didn't want to sleep in his room; it was practically a mine field. Donnie washed and dressed and made his way into the kitchen but was shooed out by his mother. He made his way into the living room to see Mikey and Leo on the floor both on their stomach.

"Mornin Donnie."

"Hey?"

Leo turned on his back. "Is Raph awake for school yet?" Donnie shook his head. Leo huffed in agitation. "Watch Mikey. Be right back."

Before Donnie could protest, Leo was already out the room. Donnie sighed and turned to the already crying baby and sat on the floor next to him, crossed legged. His book bag fell lazily to the side and Donnie pulled out a text book.

"Hmm according to the text..." Donnie subconsciously hummed to himself in thought. Mikey stopped crying at the familiar voice and wobbled on his stomach to face Donnie. Donnie looked up and picked the child up, put him between his legs, and placed the text book over Mikey's legs.

"Wanna read Shakespeare Mikey?"

Mikey made a noise. Donnie smiled. Who cares if Mikey doesn't understand, Donnie deduced, it's nice to have someone around who liked to listen.

Donnie was tickling Mikey by the time Leo found him for breakfast. Donnie was the most guarded around Mikey but it seemed as though Donnie was really warming up to being a big brother.

Breakfast was over and Leo, sleepy Raph, and Donnie all left for school. Tang Shen could swear she saw Mikey deflate as they left. "Michelangelo," she soothed, "I promise they'll be back in no time."

As promised the boys returned from school chorusing the same 'good' as any other student said when asked how was school.

Raph yawned loudly and quickly made his way to his room. He heard Mikey screaming and quickly backtracked.

"Uh," was all he said to his mother.

"Michelangelo is very sleepy and long overdue for his nap but... He wont fall asleep," she simply stated.

"Oh," Raph answered awkwardly. He walked back to the hallway and, despite himself, went to Mikey's room. The poor baby was hollering so loud Raph almost had to cover his ears. He quickly picked Mikey up and after ten or so minutes, Mikey was calmly asleep in his arms. Raph sighed but as soon as he put him down in his crib...

 **"WAHHHH!"**

Raph flinched and groaned. He picked Mikey back up and the two went to his and Leo's room. Raph laid down and placed Mikey on his stomach patting his back soothingly.

Yoshi couldn't hear his youngest crying anymore and hoped he'd finally gone to sleep but as he checked Mikey's crib, he was not surprised to find him missing.

He WAS surprised, however, to find Mikey on top of Raph with his green pacifier in his mouth, both fast asleep; breathing in rhythm of each others contempt.


	3. サキ

Kingumaikī by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner

Disclaimer: Own nothing TMNT related

AN: Hey guys! WOAH how time flies by so quickly! I have a laptop now so hopefully updates go faster (and certainly not for months.) I honestly lost track of time but thank you all for 28 favorites, 10 reviews, and 27 follows. It really means a lot! :) Enjoy!

* * *

Leo held a sleeping 3-month-old Mikey close to him as his maneuvered his legs and feet to make himself a plate of pepperoni-sausage pizza. He heated it up in the microwave and skillfully grabbed a coke before he left out into the living room. He first sat on the floor before placing the sleeping baby on his lap. Leo quietly cheered when the Space Heroes theme song rolled in. Tang Shen had some errands to do and Yoshi had to work. Raph already had planned to play basketball with some of the at-risk city kids around 9 am and Donnie was too young to take care of the baby alone. So that left Leo to the job.

He didn't mind though because today was **Space Heroes Marathonia** and Leo was more than happy to watch his baby brother for a few hours. After about an hour and a half, Donnie drowsily walked out his room. It was half past 10, on a warm Saturday morning in March.

"Leo, where's everybody?"

Leo looked away from the TV and gave him a small welcoming smile. "Well Mom's out, and Dad's at work. Raph's at the rec center, for our school's community service." Donnie gave him an 'oh' nod and was curious about what was on TV. Leo outstretched his arm and invited the kid to watch. Donnie fell back asleep and Leo almost did too before his phone rang. Unfortunately it startled the baby awake too. He stared wide eyed up at Leo and Leo hoped he didn't start to cry.

"Hello?" Leo answered, watching the baby warily. Mikey just stared at Leo before the bright flashing lights of the TV caught his eyes and attention.

"Leonardo," was the sharp tone of his father. Unconsciously, Leo sat up straighter, careful to not disturb Donnie.

"D-dad, what's up?"

"Your mother, where is she? She won't answer her phone. I am very worried about her." Leo's heart jumped about a mile a minute. He could feel his palms become clammy and his heart started to beat in his head. His mom? What happened?

"She never told me-" The front door opened and a woman with a pile of bags tripped into the house, effectively awakening Donnie and sprouting Mikey's attention. Leo's eyes widened. Mom! "Actually she's home Dad."

Tang Shen 'phew-ed' as she noisily dropped her items. "What a heavy load of stuff," she laughed sheepishly. Leo stood, removing Mikey from his lap to the floor on his stomach, and handed her his phone before picking up the bags and placing them on the living room couch. Leo could see a ton of baby clothes and a chemistry-set-for-kids for Donnie. His mom talked on the phone (likely being scolded) while fluidly picking Mikey up with one arm. He laid there dangling from his mother's arm with a cheeky grin on his cute freckled face. Why he was smiling would be a total mystery. Leo shook his head with a fond smile before throwing his dish in the sink and grabbing another coke. When he returned, he saw Donnie being shooed away and told to take a bath while Tang Shen sorted through her seemingly endless bags of items, phone call ended and phone discarded on the end table.

"Mom, please don't scare us again," Leo said after a long while. Tang Shen didn't even look up.

"You are just like your father, Leonardo." She dismissed. Leo sighed.

"Mom-"

"I know, my son. I'm sorry." Leo looked surprised at the change in position, at him scolding his mother and she apologizing in return. "I just, I got this phone call... and then my purse got snatched," she shrugged. Wait, WHAT? Tang Shen looked up with a warm smiled before shifting Mikey in her arms. "But I'm not the wife of a great ninja master for nothing!"

Leo gave a hearty laugh before turning serious at the next part. "But Mom... what phone call?" He watched Tang Shen grow rigid. The same smile was on her face but now it was plastic, melting away. "Mom?"

"It was your Uncle, Saki. He told me, watch my back. _Hi hyōji ni suru kata ga anzendesu_..." Tang Shen reiterated, practically shaken. Leo shook also, but with a rage than fear. _How dare he, that **kuso kirainahito**!_

"Mom we have to tell Dad!"

"He is on his way home now, with Raphael as we speak."

Leo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He went over to Mikey and picked him up as his mother tended to putting her items away. Leo stared deep into the baby's bright soft blue eyes. Mikey grabbed his nose and smiled, making a gurgling sound. Leo returned the smile before something tugged at his pants. He looked down at the small fragile face of his precious brother Donnie.

"Who's Saki?"

Leo looked at his mother, who stared at the ground. Dropping a bag of peas next to her, she knelt down to meet Donnie's height. Slowly, agonizingly, she placed a gentle hand on Donnie's shoulder.

"Oroku Saki... killed my sister and her baby girl sixteen years ago. As revenge for me not being _his_ wife over your father."

"I had... An auntie?" Donnie asked silently. Tang Shen gave him a soft smile before clearing some bags off the couch and sitting down. Promptly, Donnie climbed on her lap and Mikey cooed with his finger in his mouth.

"Yes, Donatello... sixteen years ago my big sister, Sei Shen Izuku died protecting me from that monster named Oroku Saki."

* * *

 _Hi hyōji ni suru kata ga anzendesu_ \- It is safer to hide

 ** _kuso kirainahito-_** Fucking asshole


End file.
